


午夜巴塞罗那

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 街头穿行的人群里，有难以安身的爱与孤寂。%巴黎爱情故事第二弹
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	午夜巴塞罗那

爱情的开始是陪伴。这句话如果是真的，那大概可以用来解释为什么异地恋更容易失败。异地都如此，更枉论翟潇闻还集齐了异国、暗恋、多年，三个单拎出来每个都很致命的情况。

不过好在他的运气还不算坏。一旦认清自己想要快速寻觅一个新欢抚慰多年来的空洞，就遇到了感兴趣的人，而恰巧，对方也对他有那么一点兴趣。

说“一点”，是他自谦了。和游戏设计一样，双向互动总比单向体验感强的多。他感到自己一步步陷进Nutella酱的甜腻中，还是一千克一罐，单身人士从来不会买，因为永远吃不完的那种。

这种模式里，翟潇闻难得地还在保持清醒。没有彻底放下过去前，他时刻提醒自己不会再将这段关系更进一步。所以现在，至少在他心目中，他们之间只算是friends with benefits——有约会，有性，没有名分，没有束缚。

他们是在交友软件上认识的。

新学期伊始，课业还没那么繁忙，天气照旧湿冷，每每倒在床上都有暖风也挽救不了的寒意入骨，加深了他的寂寞。

临睡前的半个到一个小时，他都划着手机。

除了脸要是他喜欢的类型外，翟潇闻会在这些人中选择标注就读学校的人点击like，这样也在一定程度上保障了他的人身安全。至于想要严肃关系还是纯约，两者他都不那么喜欢。

他一向敏锐，聊过几段话大概就能判断出对方的意图。

这样较为严格地筛查过小半个月，翟潇闻就遇到了目标对象，一个小他两岁刚来交换的商科学生，中国人。

“我课不多，我去找你吧。”头像看来蛮酷的男生发来一条消息。

“这边你还不太熟，还是我去找你比较好。”

对方住La Défense附近，不算太远，地铁过去半小时而已。那里是CBD，也有商场可以逛，不成的话结束后还能逛街消磨时间。这个安排不坏。

“好，那麻烦你了。”

那次见面挺随意的。翟潇闻没怎么打扮自己，下课后就直接过去了。他着巴黎街头寻常可见的一身黑，衬的整个人更加纤细。帽子，口罩，短款羽绒服，牛仔裤，马丁靴，背包里装着包了内胆包的笔记本，计算机学生的外置器官。

约的地方也不怎么正式，是男生住处附近的一家越南粉。因为想不出来吃什么的时候，Pho是皆大欢喜的选择。

重要的是聊天，不是吃什么。当然，好吃就更好了。

碗里铺着细白滑润的粉，浸润在牛骨和牛尾熬的汤头里。两个大肚深碗之间，放着一个篮子，横着罗勒、薄荷和饱满的生豆芽，旁边的小碟子里，有切开的青柠和艳红的小米椒。

翟潇闻推荐男生加了和自己一样的半生牛肉浇头。殷红在汤里泡着等待褪灰时，他们聊了一些各自的基本情况。

焉栩嘉不说话时有点清冷，说话时又让人觉得腼腆。不知道是不是陌生环境和陌生人在场的影响。

他的拘谨也传染给了自己。

怎么搞得跟相亲似的。翟潇闻感觉这个走向不太对。不过好在可以开始吃了，一会他得把话题转得轻松一点。

没待他开口，对面点评了起来：“这个和河粉没什么区别吧。”

焉栩嘉吃东西的仪态算讲究，他瞟了一眼。“好像Pho就是’河’发音变过来的。”

“那难怪了。”

“你不加点辣椒吗？不然味道没那么好。”他应该不太能吃辣，翟潇闻未免恶趣味了一下。看他同意了，把伴碟里的鲜红都加到他碗里，还让他搅拌均匀再吃。

见了他纸巾不离手的样子，翟潇闻才觉得自己有些过分了，不怎么真心地连连道歉，问他要不要和自己的这碗换一下，还没动过。

换完后场面恢复了沉默。

大概是搞砸了吧。他已经在盘算一会该去哪些店购物，有人和店家吵了起来。

“他们在吵什么？”焉栩嘉睁大眼睛好奇地看过去。

对了，他是英语授课，应该听不懂。翟潇闻正准备解释，又想到吵起来的顾客是中国人，给他使了个眼色让人看手机。

“那桌点单点错了，老板已经做好了，送过来他说他们没点，老板不给退，就吵起来了。”

两头都不是母语的人，吵架听起来也不带感，翟潇闻听了一会，还是继续解决碗里。

“这个老板好凶，我以后都不敢来了。”焉栩嘉收回了盯着那边的眼神，直接开口。反正被说的人也听不懂。

“你又不一定会碰到这种。”这家的Pho不错，自己吃过的里面数得上中上。这会翟潇闻才发现门口还贴了绿色背景的猫头鹰标志。仅仅出于这个理由不来，他觉得有点可惜。

“不是啊。你不在，我看不懂很多东西，很容易点错的。”

对面的表情十分自然，让他分不清是不是在套路。但不管怎样，应该是还有后续的意思。

那边吵完了，他们也去结账，和焉栩嘉讲最后还是顾客怂了的时候，他笑了一下，让翟潇闻想起小时候生病挂水，怕自己无聊乱动要重新扎针，妈妈塞给他吃用来打发时间的旺仔小馒头。再加上帮焉栩嘉拿披在椅背上的米色大衣时，指尖划过的轻如云朵的手感，满足了他对触感近乎怪癖的需求，毕竟平日他只能在笔记本的两段按压上得到一些释放，于是后来他们又约会了几次。

有时在Moment Tea里喝爆珠果茶，听焉栩嘉说这个名字肯定是取自“没问题”；有时去吃装在红色漆盒里的鳗鱼饭，肥美入肚以后，分享最近苦哈哈的小组作业。

这些约会里，自己更像饭友和一点点当地导游的角色。不过也还不错，这样的陪伴让翟潇闻不再感到特别孤寂，那么这个循序渐进的节奏就是他可以接受的。

冬假他们一起去了尼斯。他大概知道会发生什么，也的确发生了。

白天里他们还一起看了一些夏加尔和马蒂斯。

相较后者，翟潇闻更喜欢前者一点。尽管这里没收藏什么画家有名的画作，但他爱看那些蓝色的忧郁，梦幻的喜悦，清澈的天空，模糊的小镇，鲜花装饰婚纱，他和他的爱人飞翔在半空。

“好想能像那里面一样漂浮起来啊。”吃海鲜拼盘时，他还在喃喃自语。

焉栩嘉觉得，这时候他一点也不像那个和自己说过最近改进了一个虚部为0的傅立叶算法的翟潇闻了。比起那些画，焉栩嘉可能更爱这个城市的石头海滩。他爱看阳光下有海鸥飞过，有人脱了羽绒服遛狗，还有触手可及的鲜美，以及这具柔韧但内里又让人捉摸不透的躯体。

假期结束，焉栩嘉问他要不要搬去和自己同住，或者换一个大一点的公寓他好搬过来。

翟潇闻正在开起泡酒，塞子弹出来发出清脆的一声，他愣了一下，告诉他现在这样就很好。

随后他们才意识到，不论是在河堤上旁若无人地接吻，还是在一些微醺的午后，甚至最意乱情迷的时刻，他们从来没有给彼此之间的关系下过一个定义。

这事也就没人再提起。

如果最早翟潇闻还以为自己没有全部放下因而保持距离，那现在他可能是不敢投入太多。焉栩嘉呆在他身边是很好，这样他们可以安置一些彼此无处安放的孤寂。但他会想，交换结束之后呢？

不到一个星期就放春假了，焉栩嘉临时告诉他家里有事要他回去一趟，不能陪自己去巴塞罗那了，只能费用全包。

翟潇闻这次和往常不一样。他没有推辞，说一些“什么都要AA”的话。钱和陪伴，他更想要的是陪伴，但既然没有，那就接受这个补偿好了。反正焉栩嘉对这次旅行也没有很上心，所有攻略都是自己做的，有他没他也没差。

巴塞罗那的节奏很让人放松。不仅因为它又是一个拥有海岸和阳光的城市的缘故，而是因为这里的餐厅中午一两点才开，晚餐八点半后才开始供应，简直是睡眠困难患者的天堂。在这里，来人都可以心安理得地享受推迟两小时的作息。

这般的假期，一个人也很惬意。翟潇闻爱这里的小吃、果汁、音乐和一切的色彩斑斓。每天日上三竿才起床，晃悠到那些游客必定打卡的景点，闲坐一天，看阳光透过彩色玻璃窗照进来，直到光影不再变换，再一路吃回来。吃过晚餐，都不忘跑到路过的店里，叫人片好火腿，回去后翘着脚躺在床上，一面放听不懂的电视节目充作背景音，一面吃下那些略咸的肉片。

床很软，很舒适，焉栩嘉从来不会亏待自己。不光这里，任何住的地方，连自己在巴黎租住的那间，他们在一起后，里面的床都精挑细选过。

晃荡了几天，翟潇闻又去逛博物馆了。

路过一个展厅，能看到几个小孩子围坐在一起，由老师带着，和他们讲解画上的知识。

要是有人可以和他讲一讲就好了。讲解器里的毕竟不完全，配套的英文注释又太简略，有的甚至连片言只语都没有。翟潇闻刚这么想，就注意到一个亚洲面孔，穿最简单的白色衬衫和牛仔裤，袖口挽到手肘，露出好看的手臂线条，侧对着他在临摹。他没去打扰，只在一旁看他画了什么。

一个力量感十足的舞者。

来这里后，翟潇闻一改平日总穿深色衣服的习惯，换了柠檬黄的卫衣，心情也好了许多。对这个颜色的偏爱，可能是被焉栩嘉传染的吧。

柠檬黄很耀眼。

那人很快注意到了他，转身冲他扬起了眉。大概注意到他脖子上挂的讲解器上贴的那面红色国旗，问他也喜欢这幅画吗。

翟潇闻不懂得那些专业名词，只说自己喜欢这样浓烈的色彩，豪放的笔法，厚重的轮廓。听起来倒挺专业。

他们聊的更多，翟潇闻才知道对方叫夏之光。听起来像是个假名字，他腹诽道。

夏之光告诉他，他是那所也在巴黎，出过自己都听过的徐悲鸿、林风眠这些大师的院校的学生，来这里交换一学期，课余时间申请来博物馆临摹。

而不知为何，翟潇闻没有和盘托出自己的真实院校，只借用了焉栩嘉的身份，说他是国内大学交换到巴黎的，学期结束就要回国了。

“这样啊，你待的时间太短了。”

“所以每个假期我都利用起来了嘛。”

聊到冬假的经历，听到翟潇闻说他当时在尼斯，很爱逛那里的博物馆时，夏之光收了颜料画布，问他要不要一起逛一逛。

他当然接受。

立体派、超现实主义、抽象表现主义……有人带他领略一些他一直在门外徘徊的领域，翟潇闻觉得这个体验很不错。他学的东西属于踏实理性，但内心从不会拒绝任何生活中的奇遇。

夏之光说他临摹的那副属于野兽派。但是让他不要误会，其实画家本人实际内心温柔，喜欢小动物，喜欢画养的小狗小猫小金鱼，也喜欢画房间的静物。

“我老是觉得我和他很像。”

然后他们相视而笑。

听到夏之光提起那个熟悉的名字，翟潇闻又讲起了两个月前他看过的、更喜欢的那些夏加尔的蓝色，诗的，幻想的，错误的，就和他现在做的事情一样，只为了让自己漂浮在半空。

“你喜欢他呀。”尾音带了一些亲昵，夏之光告诉他，毕加索说他是马蒂斯后唯一理解色彩的艺术家。“我们喜欢的两位还是相似的。”

之后，他说一些他的理解，翟潇闻只是听着。

“马蒂斯更像夏天的热浪，给人的温度也是。夏加尔的话，我觉得因为饱和度更低的原因，更像冬天房间里的温暖，还有一些甜美的童年回忆的感觉……他游离于任何流派。”

他也不想属于任何派别。可他害怕孤独。

聊到博物馆打烊，夏之光问他要不要一起去一家餐厅，他答应了。

他不熟悉这里，但直觉同他说，他必须要这么做。

尽管走的很慢，到地方才刚过八点，自然按这里的规矩，半小时后才可以开始点单，服务生补充了一句，现在可以点酒。

翟潇闻记得他的酒量没有那么差。

大概因为空腹，他们俩的酒量都变差了。没等到晚饭呈上，就开始眩晕，好像生活在远离尘世的空中。他听到坐在对面的人嘲笑自己吃完墨鱼饭后变得漆黑的舌头。

而更漆黑的午夜降临时，柔软的床摇曳于天际，有星空在周围环绕。

床躺上去很舒服，焉栩嘉从来不会亏待自己。

翟潇闻在拥抱，拥抱一些爱与忧伤。又在舍弃，舍弃一些他束缚在自己身上的，让他变得孤寂的东西。

摆在床边的火腿，散落一地。他才想起来，它们尝起来好像没有墨鱼饭那么咸。但现在，晚餐吃下的所有咸味也不见了，它们被牙齿碰撞后产生的血腥冲淡了。

一层比一层更剧烈的感官刺激在与他的意识搏斗。

剩下的日子，夏之光会和他比谁吃下去的tapas多，翟潇闻总是输，之后也就听从他的旅行安排。

最后一天，他翻着手机和相机。难得这次他没怎么拍照，只有疯狂地自拍，不然回去不好解释，为什么会有那么多别人视角的照片。

这一晚，他们又去看晚间的喷泉，九点，九点半，十点，十点半，十一点，五次，每次都在表明距离分别又少了半个小时。周围的游客逐渐稀少，他们才重又回到那张柔软的床上。

直到现在，翟潇闻才知道初见时自己下意识说的谎言多么有作用。即便他说了许多遍他和夏之光会在时间上刚好错开，他还是被不停地追问能不能再见到他了。

他无法给予承诺，于是他被暴虐地对待。

“你一点也不温柔。”还说什么和那位画家一样。

这样的评价令他感到委屈。

大概是明白翟潇闻不会属于这里，他不知道该如何对他了，只好违背原有的性格。

壁纸忧郁的蓝色背景里，夏之光的口型像是在说他爱自己。这让他想发笑。

承诺和爱情并不是一回事。

不管是在这场幻梦里，幻梦外，他都不会再相信这样的话语，他只相信陪伴。

翟潇闻终于知道自己不想要什么，想要什么。

他不想要太过炽热的爱欲一直燃烧下去，这样的经历，带给他一场漂浮的幻梦，一次就好，那之后就是消耗、厮斗。

他恐惧于夏天的热浪，只想要冬天房间里的温暖，哪怕那些温暖从来没有给予过承诺，却是能抓在手里的存在。

但最后的最后，他还是受不了要咬破自己嘴唇的威胁，留下一个不常用的联系方式。

毕竟，交换总有结束的那一天。

他们会再遇见么？

也许会，也许不会。

FIN


End file.
